


Do I Wanna Know?

by Asstoine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, College AU, Friends to Lovers, Götzeus, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Underage Drinking, legit the college au no one asked for, mentions of shakespeare bc hes great, poor attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asstoine/pseuds/Asstoine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert rolled his eyes. "You're going to have to do a lot to get him to like you. He has a lot of girls lined up. Maybe your dick sucking abilities are better than theirs." He shrugged. "Or maybe not."</p><p> </p><p>Or the Götzeus college AU literally no one asked for that features a hopeless romantic Mario, the university's golden boy Marco, the always hilarious room mate Lewy, the flamboyant Mr. Hummels, and Manu, Jerome, and Moritz as the college stoners all based on Arctic Monkeys' song "Do I Wanna Know?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have you no idea that you're in deep?

Mario has always been unlucky with love. The first girl he fell for turned out to be lesbian. The next one ended up hating him because he spilled soda on her new dress during lunch hour. Then he fell in love with this pretty girl named Ann. They dated for a while until she figured she was too good for him. She was a conceited one. It took Mario three months to get over her. After those months, he realized he was also into boys. He dated a few here and there but they all managed to cheat on him two or three months into the relationship. Everyone knew Mario Götze was the unluckiest person when it came to love.  
  
But that didn’t stop him from falling for Marco Reus.  
  
They had English Literature together and Mario had no shame in staring at the back of his head for 50 minutes a day. Marco sat in front of him and the most he’s ever interacted with Mario was the occasional ‘Can I borrow a pen?’ or when he ordered something at the restaurant that Mario worked at. He came there often enough for Mario to memorize his usual request: one chicken parm on a toasted bun and a large coke. And sometimes he would ask for a donut on the side. It was a weird combination but Mario never questioned it. He just handed the blond his food and smiled as brightly as he could. Marco always smiled back, which was what Mario hoped for.  
  
Mario doesn’t really remember when he first started having feelings for Marco, but he does remember thinking how hot he looked during the football match against Bavaria University, Borussia State’s rival. His blond hair flopped over his forehead as he made his run straight past three defenders. He went on to score a breathtaking goal after he sent the goalkeeper the wrong way. He was their most talented player and everyone adored him. He became popular because of this. Every girl wanted to date him and every guy wanted to be him. Marco liked the attention and if Mario wasn’t so hopelessly in love with him, he’d probably hate him.  
  
Today Mr. Hummels walked around the huge room, placing a paper on each desk as he passed. Mario looked down and read the notice. It was informing everyone that they’d be reading a new Shakespeare play. They had just finished their study on Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ and Mario would throw up if he had to read anymore about dying and poisons and bloody knives. The new play was called _Hamlet_. Mario smiled to himself; he had read that play before in his German Language class. Ironically, it too involved dying, poison, and bloody knives. Of course, this time it would be different because all the words would be in English. Nonetheless, he knew what happens and understood all the concepts.  
  
Mr. Hummels made his way back to the front of the room and clasped his hands together. “Alright, class. I know we’ve just finished our study on _Romeo and Juliet_ but I feel we’re ready to dive into another Shakespeare play.” He paused as some students took this as their cue to start their annoyed groaning. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his thick dark curls. “ _Hamlet_ is a very interesting play. It’s one of my favorites as a matter of fact. Also, it is a treat for those who had Mr. Lahm as their German Language teacher last year because he taught this play in that class.” He turned on the slideshow he prepared for this lecture before facing everyone. The words ‘PROJECT ALERT’ filled the screen in an obnoxious glittery yellow. Mario tried not to roll his eyes. It was obvious Mr. Hummels was gay. He was as flamboyant as a drag queen and the students always saw him flirting with Mr. Höwedes, a trigonometry professor, after classes as they passed the teacher’s lounge to the direction of the dorms.  
  
Mr. Hummels laughed to himself and said, “Oh, I thought I changed the color.” Mario heard Marco sigh in front of him as he shook his head.  
  
Their teacher waved his hands dismissively at the projector. “Whatever the color or format, you guys will still have a project. I, for one, will not help you with it. But your partner — yes, your partner, Jonas, you’ll get to pick partners — will help you. We won’t be reading in class, like we did with _Romeo and Juliet_. Rather, you will read in your own time.” The murmurs began again and Mr. Hummels shooshed them. When they grew somewhat quiet, he said, “I will take questions now.”  
  
For the last 40 minutes, the teacher answered questions referring to the play, the project, and the paper he handed out. Some of the wonderings were logical, like when a girl, Carolin, asked when the due date was in which Mr. Hummels answered “In a month”. However, a vast majority of the questions were stupid and asked by the ignorant jocks and class-clowns. Mario had to stop himself from making annoyed sounds each time they asked about Hamlet’s sexuality. What that had to do with anything puzzled Mario. God, some people were just so stupid. How did they even graduate high school?  
  
Mario decided to watch the back of Marco’s head now. It was a little creepy, he thought, but no one’s ever caught him. Barely anyone pays attention to him so when Marco turned around and spoke to him, Mario had to mentally slap himself because he was too busy focusing on Marco’s perfect crooked smile to hear what he had said.  
  
“Uhm, what? Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” He internally groaned at his awkwardness. He was going to have to work on that.  
  
Marco smiled again and ran a hand through his quiff. Mario bit his lip as the blond repeated, “Do you want to my partner?”  
  
Mario blinked. _Marco Reus wants to work with me? Me? Mario Götze? A nobody who never had a conversation with him?_ Mario thought about how cliché this was. Marco Reus, a hot jock who is more popular than Beyonce at this school, asks Mario Götze, a not-that-popular guy who is known only for his relationships gone bad, to be his partner in a college class. Definitely cliché but Mario wasn’t going to question it. Nope.  
  
Marco laughed. “Should I repeat myself a third time?”  
  
Mario shook his head and tried to smile, but he couldn’t mirror Marco’s cool demeanor. “Yeah, we could work together, it’s fine.”  
  
“Great.”  
  
Mario nodded, attempting not to show how excited he was. _Marco fucking Reus!!!_ , his mind shouted.  
  
Marco nodded slightly back and then turned around. Mario ran a hand through his dark hair and smiled to himself. He couldn’t believe Marco just asked him to work with him. Where did that even come from? He looked around and searched for any of Marco’s known friends. Marco was popular, for sure, but if you really focused on him, you’d find out that he only has a few good friends. He was acquaintances with all but he could call a small number friends. But that didn’t mean everyone else didn't label him as their ‘friend’. Everybody wanted to be around him. If Mario were Marco, he’d be exhausted every single day just because of that. They all threw themselves at Marco but Marco just threw himself at Mario. _Eh. Not really, but whatever._ When Mario couldn’t find any of his friends he realized that might be the reason why he picked him.  
  
_Hey_ , he told himself, _at least it was you_.  
  
Before class let out, Mr. Hummels reminded everyone that it would be a good idea to get started on the reading. Of course everyone ignored him, wanting to go back to their dorms or out with their friends as soon as they could. Mr. Hummels sighed and sat back down at his desk, taking out his phone and trying to reply to his texts quickly before the next wave of students shuffled in. Mario stuffed his book and pen in his bag and walked to the door.  
  
“Hey, Götze,” he heard Mr. Hummels call after him.  
  
Mario turned around and the teacher put down his phone. Mario stepped back into the room. “Yeah?” He looked over his shoulder at Marco’s retreating figure. Everyone was already attracting towards him, like magnets. Mario wished he was one of them, but he wished he was one with purpose.  
  
“I graded your project. It was spectacular! You understand English and English literature so well. You’re a very bright student, Mario. I’m very impressed.”  
  
Mario nodded shyly but couldn’t stop focusing on Mr. Hummels’ hands, which moved a mile a minute to emphasize what he was saying.  
  
The professor laughed and reached up to brush a curl from his sight. “I can tell you right now, you’re very young but you should start thinking about career options. You could be the next Shakespeare!” he exclaimed.  
  
Mario smiled. “Thanks, Mr. Hummels, it means a lot.”  
  
“You’re welcome and free to go.” He laughed at himself. “Don’t forget to read _Hamlet_!” he called to the brunet as he left the room.


	2. There's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow (and I play it on repeat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco smirked. “20 Questions?”
> 
> “Uhm, yeah. I mean, you were saying how you never talked to me before. So I just thought this would, uh, break the ice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get to meet robert in this chapter and im so excited to hear your feedback now bc robert is like my favorite character in this fic ngl

Mario rounded the corner and walked to his dorm. He could hear music being played as he grabbed his keys from his pocket. His roommate, Robert, was very into music. Any kind of music, really. But his favorite was rap. Hardcore rap. It wasn’t a type of music to be blasting at full volume, especially when it’s very explicit and _very_ descriptive.  
  
He slipped into the dorm and caught Robert dancing and rapping the lyrics. His back was turned to him as he pretended to be the rapper. Mario laughed to himself. Robert jumped to his bed and sang even louder. They weren’t even the right lyrics, but Robert couldn’t keep up anyway. He stopped to catch his breath and turned around. He screamed and abruptly shut off the music, now facing an extremely amused Mario.  
  
“Oh my God, Mario, I didn’t even hear you come in. What the fuck.” He stepped off his bed and put away his speaker.  
  
Mario laughed. “It’s okay.” He shrugged. “I like that song. What was it?”  
  
Robert blushed slightly. “For Free by Drake.”  
  
He nodded, impressed. “Drizzy Drake. Good choice.” He dropped his bag and plopped on his bed. A moment passed and Mario said quietly, “I have something to tell you.”  
  
Robert jumped on his bed in less that a second, clearly intrigued. His eyes were wide. “What is it? What happened? Did you catch Mrs. Fischer smoking a blunt? Because I did today; it was wild. She threw that thing so quick when she saw me. No wonder she always has the windows open and air fresheners sprayed, right? So rude; I couldn’t believe she didn’t offer me one. She probably got it from Manu. And you _know_ that’s some good shit right there.” He stopped to take a breath and realized Mario’s bored look. “Oh, yeah.” He propped his head on his hands, elbows burying in Mario’s bed. “What were you gonna say?”  
  
Mario smiled and rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath before saying, “Marco asked me to be his partner for the English project.”  
  
Robert’s dark eyebrows shot up. “Are you serious? Wow, what the fuck? Where did that come from?”  
  
Mario shrugged. “That’s what I was thinking.” He scratched the back of his neck and continued, “Maybe he likes me back.”  
  
Robert rolled his eyes and pushed him. “Shut up.” He stood up and went to his bed. “You’re gonna have to do a lot to get him to like you. He has a lot of girls lined up. Maybe your dick sucking abilities are better than theirs.” He shrugged. “Or maybe not.” He chewed on his lips thoughtfully. “I know my ex, Lindsey, likes him now. And boy could she suck a dick.” He smiled at the memory.  
  
Mario shook with disgust. “Robert, ew. Don’t you have to go out with Anna tonight?”  
  
“Oh, yeah.”  
  
He clicked his tongue. “And you’re sitting here thinking about Lindsey sucking your dick?”  
  
Robert shrugged and laid down. He grabbed his headphones. “And don’t you have work now?” He snapped them on.  
  
Mario sighed. “Shut up.” He got up and gathered his things. “I’ll be back by 9. Don’t listen to your music so loud.”  
  
Robert gestured to his headphones, flipped him off, and closed his eyes, bobbing his head to whatever he was listening to now.  
  
Mario sighed again and shook his head, turning to leave for work.  
  
~~~  
  
The City Shack was never crowded, but today it was.  
  
Mario didn’t know why. Customers flowed in and ordered lots of shit then left. Barely anyone tipped, which put Mario in a pissy mood. His hands never worked the cash register so fast as people stuck euro bills in his hand and asked for their order. At one point this family walked in and caused chaos. They had two babies in a stroller and the dad was too busy on his phone, having a very heated conversation with, Mario assumed, a guy named Joe. The mom was left to order.  
  
Mario plastered a fake smile on his face and said for the 4219th time that day, “Hi, welcome to City Shack. What can I get for you?”  
  
The mom gave him a weary smile back. “Can I please have three medium orders of your fries, four beef paninis, two medium drinks and — Jürgen, what else did you want?” She turned to her husband. Mario did, too.  
  
“Joe, I told you to buy three more office seats! Three! Why in the world would you only buy two? Does ‘three’ sound like ‘two’?” He paused and looked at his wife. He placed his hand over the speaking part of his phone. “What?”  
  
“What else do you want to eat?”  
  
“Rosie, I told you already.” He went back to his conversation with Joe.  
  
Rosie looked at Mario. “I forgot what he wanted to eat.”  
  
Mario smiled a little.  
  
“Jürgen? Just tell me again.”  
  
“ _I’m on the phone!_ ”  
  
“Well I’m trying to tell this man what we want to eat!”  
  
“Why do you do this all the time?”  
  
“Why do _you_ do this all the time?”  
  
“In two seconds I’m leaving.”  
  
“Jürgen, I told most of the order already!”  
  
Mario interrupted them. “Um, I can just cancel the order.” Rosie whipped her head around and stared at him. “Sorry,” he said, sheepishly.  
  
“Exactly,” Jürgen said. “He can just cancel it.”  
  
“Jürgen!” She snapped, voice getting louder. “What do you want?”  
  
The babies started crying. Mario sighed as the line kept getting longer. The waiting customers were growing annoyed while Rosie and Jürgen continued arguing. _I don’t know why Jürgen can’t just say what he fucking wants_ , Mario thought.  
  
“Jürgen!” Rosie tried again.  
  
He looked at her, put his hand over the speaker again, and said, “A sundae, Rosie, I want a fucking sundae. And you know that.” He turned his back. “Joe! I’m going to fire you if I get to that office tomorrow and I see only two chairs! I don’t care how you get the third, just get it!” He ended the call and stuffed his phone in his back pocket.  
  
Rosie turned to Mario and tried to smile again. “And one sundae, please,” she said calmly.  
  
Mario nodded and rang her up. “You guys can sit; I’ll give it to you in a few minutes.”  
  
Rosie nodded and waved, wheeling her stroller to a table in the middle and gestured for Jürgen to follow.  
  
“Next, please.” He sighed, He couldn’t wait for 9 o’clock to come. If he had to deal with another couple with underlying marriage problems, he’d quit right there.  
  
~~~  
  
When Mario woke up the next morning, he found a note on the corner of his pillow. It said, “I’ll be back before 11. I’m out with Anna. -R.” Why he was out with Anna at — Mario checked the clock — 9:13 in the morning, the world may never know. Who is even awake at this time? The only people Mario knew that are actually out and about at 9am are his grandparents, but they didn’t count because they go to bed at like 8 the night before. Robert’s lucky if he gets to sleep around 3am. He’s a night owl and always busy, whether it be at a concert with his friends or on a date with Anna. He invited Mario out all the time but Mario finds excuses to get out of the events. He doesn’t want to say he’s antisocial, but he kind of is. And he’s horrible at interacting with people. All the failed relationships have taken a toll on him.  
  
He swings his legs to the side of his bed and stretches, yawning even though he’s gotten a good 10 hour rest. The first class he has is English Lit. The class with Marco. And the project. And the overly excited Mr. Hummels. And the reading he forgot to do. And Marco. He sighed. Today’s the day he will have a full conversation with the blond footballer. Or at least try to. He couldn’t even say two words without messing up yesterday. But this is today. This is different.  
  
Mario popped a piece of bread in the toaster and stared out the window. He could see that other students have already started their day. It seems they’re about as tired and groggy as Mario is. He stifles a laugh when he catches someone bump straight into a pole while trying to read and eat an apple at the same time. He looks closer and realizes it’s André. This time he doesn’t even try to stop his laughter. André has been his friend since the second grade. They basically do everything together. Last year, their parents tried to get the chancellor to room them together. The chancellor refused, claiming it violated school policy. Nonetheless, André secretly switched his dorm with some stoner so he could be right across from Mario. Robert didn’t like that because he got weed sometimes from said stoner. Eventually, Robert and André made amends.  
  
The toast jumped up, signaling it was ready to eat and Mario started buttering it. He took a few bites and sat back down on his bed. He could really use some coffee. Maybe Robert could pick some up for him on his way back. He grabbed his phone and texted him his request. Less than a minute later, he received a text: _no loser get it urself im at annas dorm._ He exited the conversation and sighed. He guesses he could live without coffee for today.  
  
~~~  
  
When Mario walked into the classroom, only a few students were there already, Marco being one of them. He was talking to the girl sitting next to him and she was clinging on to every word he said. Mario burned with envy as he made his way to his seat. He sat down and took out his books. Marco ended his conversation before turning around.  
  
“Hey. Mario, right?”  
  
Mario bit his lip and looked up at him. “Yeah.”  
  
Marco nodded, then added, “Does anyone usually sit next to you?” He gestured to the empty seat beside Mario.  
  
“Nope.”  
  
The blond got up and switched his seat. The girl huffed quietly and went back to whatever she was doing before. Mario internally stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
“So,” Marco started. He put his hands on the table and drummed them a little. “Hamlet.”  
  
Mario nodded. “Did you read anything yesterday?”  
  
“No, I had work. And my boss wouldn’t let me try to read during my shift. A customer almost spilled their Frappucino on the book.”  
  
Mario laughed. “I don’t think that’s worse than my shift yesterday. A couple was fighting, babies were crying, and silverware was even thrown.”  
  
Marco nodded his head, impressed. “I think you win.” He ran a hand through his blond quiff. “So you didn’t read either?”  
  
“I read the play last year. I was in Mr. Lahm’s German Language course. I got an A on my final project.”  
  
“I guess I picked the right person to work with.”  
  
Mario tried to ignore the heat crawling up the back of his neck. He tried to ignore Marco’s crooked smile. And his dimples. And his hazel green eyes. And how they fit so perfectly with his face. And how if it were anyone else, the features would look weird, wrong even. He tried to ignore Mr. Hummels as he came up behind them. But he couldn’t do any of that.  
  
“Hey, my favorite students.” He placed his hands on Marco and Mario’s shoulders. “Don’t tell my other students I said that. Anyway, great pairing. We've got a powerhouse right here. Very strong minds. I didn’t know you were friends.”  
  
Mario blushed again and Marco spoke nonchalantly, “I realized that I never talked to Mario so I asked him to be my partner.”  
  
Mr. Hummels smiled, considering both of them. “Well, good luck on the project. Although, come to think of it, you probably won’t need it.” He patted their shoulders and walked away, going to shove his enthusiasm for English up so other pair's asses.  
  
Marco turned to Mario, eyebrows raised. “He’s a lot to take in.”  
  
Mario laughed and mimicked their professor, “‘I didn’t know you were friends.’”  
  
They laughed. Marco rubbed the back of his head. “I can’t believe I’ve never spoken to you before, though I’ve seen you around and we’ve had the same classes.”  
  
Mario shrugged, trying to be casual, but the action was jerked and stiff. Marco didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“I’m actually a dick. I’m sorry,” Marco apologized.  
  
“You’ve asked me to borrow a pen two or three times before.” Mario didn’t want to say the exact number. He didn’t want to seem creepy. But it was seven times. Seven.  
  
“Oh, great. So I’m the pen-stealing dick who never said a word to you otherwise.” He tapped his chin, thoughtfully. “You work at the City Shack, right?”  
  
Mario nodded.  
  
“That’s where I always see you, too.”  
  
Mario nodded again. _Say something!_ He bit his lip. “Uh, what kind of music do you listen to?” Mario screamed at himself on the inside. _Music? You ask about music? When no one was talking about it?_ He wanted to crawl in a hole.  
  
Marco smirked. “20 Questions?”  
  
“Uhm, yeah. I mean, you were saying how you never talked to me before. So I just thought this would, uh, break the ice?” _Nice save, fucker_.  
  
Marco shrugged. “Seems like a good idea.” He scratched the back of his head. “I like pop music, like the Top 100. And sometimes I listen to rock. I love the band Arctic Monkeys. You?”  
  
Mario rolled his bottom lip between his teeth. “Don’t laugh, okay?” Marco nodded. “I really like Justin Bieber.”  
  
He waited a second for Marco’s reaction, which was a small smile. “Promise you won’t tell anyone?” he asked. Mario nodded, suddenly intrigued. Marco brought his voice down to a whisper, “I like Bieber, too.”  
  
Mario laughed. “Really?”  
  
“Really.”  
  
Mario cocked his head to the side, looking at Marco.  
  
“What?” Marco asked.  
  
“Nothing. Just good to know.”  
  
The rest of the hour went by like that. Mario learned that Marco had two sisters and a nephew named Nico. He also tried to hide a pet dog named Angus in his dorm last semester but the chancellor caught him. He swears he’s seen Mr. Hummels and Mr. Höwedes making out one day in the teacher’s lounge. And he admitted he’s watched Finding Nemo at least 31 times in his life thus far. He found out Marco’s just as obsessed as he is with ‘Game Of Thrones’ and that if he could, he would live on Cinnamon Toast Crunch.  
  
Marco was just about to ask his question but time ran out. It was time for the next class to come in. He put his things away and swung his bag over his shoulder, smiling. “Where’s your phone, Götze?”  
  
Mario handed it to him, holding his breath. Was he going to do what Mario thinks he was gonna do?  
  
Right on cue, Marco programmed his number into Mario’s phone. He smiled wide and handed it back. “Text me and we could finish this game.” He walked away, leaving Mario shocked but very much excited.  
  
That night, Mario fell asleep listening to Arctic Monkeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ironically, 'three' does sound like 'two' in german lmao.


	3. How many secrets can you keep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a interesting secret in this chapter ;)

Mario returned to his dorm after a relatively easy shift at the Shack. He kicked off his shoes and flopped on his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about Marco. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t steer his mind away from his hazel orbs and shiny hair. His crooked smile and dimples. Everything he saw was Marco. He told his mind to cut its shit. It was getting pretty pathetic.  
  
He told himself he would wait to text Marco but his thumbs had a mind of their own as they tapped on his contact and started typing a message. _u were going to ask me a question?_ He added a few eye emojis before he pressed send.  
  
Marco was quick to respond. _oh yeah. whats ur favorite ice cream flavor?_  
  
Mario smiled to himself before typing. _chocolate hazelnut._  
  
_thats a good one. my mom always bought that for me when i was younger._  
  
Mario hesitated before asking the next question. _do you like all the popularity?_  
  
Marco’s reply came up shortly. _i dont really worry about it. im used to it tbh. um... whats your favorite food?_  
  
He hastily typed _pretzels_ and then went to his Spotify. He hummed to himself as he browsed his library. His fingers twitched over a song by Arctic Monkeys. He had listened to it the night before and it reminded him of Marco. He plugged in his headphones and put it up full volume.  
  
A preview of Marco’s text appeared at the top of his screen. He had to go to work now. Mario texted him a ‘goodbye’ and locked his phone. He was about to doze off until Robert walked in. He looked at Mario and said something but the brunet didn’t hear. He saw Robert’s mouth moving, but all he heard was the song. Robert opened his mouth again.  
  
_Let me be the portable heater,_  
_That you’ll get cold without._  
  
Robert shook his head angrily and whipped Mario’s headphones out.  
  
“Hey!” Mario exclaimed, rubbing his ears.  
  
Robert smirked and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
“What do you want, Lewy?”  
  
“I learned some shit about Marco yesterday. I wanted to tell you, but you were asleep when I walked in. And how cute you looked! I even got pictures.” He ignored Mario’s annoyed sigh. “I think you might want to hear this gossip.”  
  
Mario sat up and held his ankles. “What is it?”  
  
Robert waved his hand. “Oh, no, keep listening to your music.” He turned around and began to put his textbooks away.  
  
“What is it, Robert? Please!” Mario sighed. He sounded pathetic but he didn’t care. This was gossip about Marco and he was very intrigued. “You know I’m not good with patience!”  
  
He turned around, smirk already in place. “I don’t think you can handle it.”  
  
“Robert Lewandowski tell me right now!”  
  
He scoffed. “You sound like my mother. Except she wouldn’t care this much about a bisexual 22- year-old guy.”  
  
Mario’s eyes widened. “What?”  
  
Robert shrugged. “I learned Marco’s bisexual. He likes boys. But only recently, though. I guess boys do suck dick better than girls. So yeah, maybe you do have a chance.”  
  
“Where did you hear this from?”  
  
“Manu.”  
  
“The stoner?”  
  
“Hey!” Robert play punched him. “That’s my friend you’re talking about!”  
  
Mario rolled his eyes. “Please. Manuel is always high. He forgets everything that happens. How would he remember something about Marco’s sexuality?”  
  
“Um, because that’s news? That’s big? I don’t only get weed from him; I get the tea, too. But don’t tell anyone that. I don’t need everyone knowing my sources. For the gossip. Or weed, for that matter.” Robert pushed up his sleeves and started doing pull ups on the bar they set up in the bathroom doorway.  
  
This was amazing news for Mario! Marco likes boys! And so does Mario! And Mario likes Marco! His mind was full of exclamation points. He internally face palmed. God he needs to stop with the dramatics.  
  
“How does Manuel know?” He asked.  
  
Robert grunted and finished his set. He jumped down and shrugged. “Jérôme told him.”  
  
Jérôme was another smoker. These didn’t seem like reliable sources but the sheer thought of Marco liking guys made him ecstatic. “And how did Jérôme know?”  
  
“He said he saw him sucking face with that kid Auba.”  
  
“Crazy hair Auba?”  
  
“Yeah.” He pulled himself up again.  
  
Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang? Marco liked him? He was on the football team with Marco and they did spend a lot of time together. But, other than that, why Auba? If Marco had a type, it definitely didn’t seem like it would be him. Mario stopped himself from judging anymore, but the jealousy still bubbled inside of him.  
  
Robert laid down on the floor and began his sit up routine. “Apparently Auba gives good head,” he said in between sit ups.  
  
Mario cringed. “I don’t wanna think about that.”  
  
“That could be you.”  
  
Mario nodded, considering. Maybe Mario should try out for the football team to get closer to Marco. It wouldn’t be the most crazy thing he did for a relationship. He remembers when he lost two jobs in a row just to go to his boyfriend’s house last semester. He shuddered. He told himself that he wouldn’t do anything too wild for the sake of a relationship after that. But here he is, thinking about joining the football team for Marco, which would consume his time, making him eventually lose his job. How does Marco do it all?  
  
Robert stood up. “Lucky for you, that was just a fling. Jérôme said Moritz told him that Marco rejected Auba after he asked for a little something more. As far as I’m concerned, I don’t think Marco wants word to get out that he’s bi. But, hey, who would actually be bothered?”  
  
Mario sucked his teeth and sighed. “You’d be surprised. There’s a lot of homophobic people out there. In this school. In the college football association.”  
  
“Then how come everyone accepts Mr. Hummels and Mr. Höwedes?”  
  
“That,” Mario points at Robert, “is a very good question.”  
  
He shrugged. “Everyone knows you’re bi.”  
  
“It’s different when you’re popular and on a team. Not to mention when you’re the golden boy.”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
Mario bit his lip. “I just do.”  
  
The taller boy rolled his eyes. “‘Cause that’s an excuse, “ he muttered.  
  
“So,” Mario said, propping himself on his elbows, facing Robert, “what else do you know?”  
  
“Hmm,” he hummed. “Oh yeah, Manuel said something about Marco going full gay but there’s this girl involved. Scarlett? I think her name was Scarlett.”  
  
Mario’s eyebrows furrowed. “Who’s Scarlett?”  
  
“This blonde chick who has a long history with Marco. They’ve dated on and off. Right now, they’re off. Moritz told Jerome they fucked in the locker room one time after a match. Scarlett doesn’t even go to this university, but she comes to all Marco’s games.”  
  
“Mo’s on the team?”  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
“How did he pass the drug test?”  
  
“He paid Erik Durm to pee in the tube for him.”  
  
“No surprise there,” Mario replied. Erik used to be a very shy boy. He used to be the typical goody-two shoes. He’s been ridiculed by others for this so he dyed his hair blond and pierced his ear. Word got around that he sucked off one of the teachers. Mario was almost positive that it was Mr. Hummels. But none of the faculty did anything about it. Everyone adored Mr. Hummels and no one believed he would do anything with anyone other than Mr. Höwedes. After that, Erik became a self-proclaimed bad boy. His popularity was up there with the other footballers, but he didn’t play nor did he smoke. That’s why all the stoners on the team pay him to pee in the tube when faculty does a surprise drug test. He probably spends his money on hair products and dye. Mario was even a little jealous of his hair. _I wonder if Marco ever had a thing with Erik._  
  
“Besides, they’re not together now and they aren’t going to be for a while, it seems.” Robert interrupted his thoughts.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because Scarlett’s dating that Schweinsteiger guy now.”  
  
Mario’s eyes widened. “Bastian Schweinsteiger? I thought he was attached to Ana Ivanovic’s hip.”  
  
Robert smirked. “Turns out Ana’s been attached to Thomas Müller’s hip for weeks. Secretly. She was cheating on Bastian. It was easy for her because they’re roommates so she has a reason to be in that room all the time. Even when Bastian was out, you know? Must be awkward between Thomas and Bastian now. Yikes. You would tell me if you’re secretly smashing Anna behind my back, right?”  
  
Mario rolled his eyes. “Lewy I’m not fucking Anna. And nor will I ever. She’d try to shove kale chips down my throat when I’m sleeping. Besides, you’re my best friend.”  
  
“Kale chips are good! And Thomas and Bastian were best friends, too,” Robert pointed out.  
  
“Yeah, but Thomas is an asshole. You should hear some of the shit he says in class sometimes. In Ancient Mythology, he asked how Zeus had so many nuts to give out and how he paid for child support for everyone.”  
  
Robert shook his head. “God, he is a dumbass.” He went back to his workout and left Mario with his thoughts. How many secrets does Marco Reus have? No matter how much you observe someone, you’ll never know their full story. Marco was bi; he liked boys, too. And he recently picked Mario to be his partner — his friend, if you will — out of a whole room of students. GIrls who feen over him included. But he picked Mario. Mario didn’t want to assume things but he couldn’t stop himself either. Maybe Marco did have something up his sleeve. But the question still remained: Why Mario? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song mario was listening to when robert came in is "i wanna be yours". its a good jam, i rec it. heres so much drama surrounding marco and scarlett and everyone else wow idk why i made everything so messy but yeah. and omg i love eriks character background in the fic ripp. also even tho robert agrees with mario that thomas is an asshole, he is still friends with him lol.


	4. Sad to see you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the reads, comments, and kudos it means so much and it truly does motivate me :) i love you all

The next days of classes with Marco were almost the same as the first. The two talked about themselves rather than the play. They bonded and became closer as the days passed. Mr. Hummels noticed this but didn’t bother to say anything. He often mused about young love and this was no different. It was clear to him that Marco and Mario were falling for each other, yet they didn’t act upon it. What a shame that such a thing like fear exists.  
  
It has been roughly three weeks since the two have “met” and it was safe to call them close friends. Marco would invite him out with his friends and Mario would attend the weekly football matches. Lately they’ve been going to clubs. Mario would invite Robert, Anna, and André and Marco would take a couple of his football friends. Mario was only 19, but Marco was 22 so he would order drinks for him. Tonight Mario had a little more than enough. There were no classes tomorrow and he wants to have fun.  
  
“Dude, are you okay?” Marco asked, steadying Mario by his elbows. Mario almost fell for the 13th time in the matter of an hour.  
  
Mario waved his hand. “I’m fine,” he slurred.  
  
André shimmied his way over, eyes red, but not as tipsy as Mario. Marco had supplied him drinks throughout the night as well. “Yooooo!” he yelled, pointing at Mario’s face. “He’s about to puke.” He gestured to the bathrooms and turned back to Marco. “I suggest you take him to the toilets, man.” He bobbed his head to the music and twirled away a moment later.  
  
“Let’s go to the bathroom, bud.” Marco started to pull Mario’s arm.  
  
“I’m reallyyyyy fine, Mawco. Let me go. I just wanna… dance.”  
  
Marco’s lips straightened into a fine line and pulled him harder. When they reached the stalls, Mario’s hand flew to his mouth and gagged a bit. Marco smirked and held open the stall door for him. Mario hunched over the toilet and a second later started vomiting. Marco looked away and held his nose. He could hear a couple making out a few stalls down. Once they realized Mario was puking they exited quickly, muttering, “Gross.”  
  
Marco sighed and rubbed Mario’s back. “You okay?”  
  
Mario nodded and straightened himself. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Marco cringed. “You’re gonna wash your hands now and rinse out your mouth, ‘kay?”  
  
Mario smiled widely. “Hows about I wash it down with a drink?”  
  
Marco turned on the faucets and shook his head. “You gotta get your drunk ass back to your dorm. I keep forgetting you’re only 19.”  
  
Mario frowned and started washing his hands. “So what if I’m 19? You’re only like a few years ol’er than me. You’re what? 22?”  
  
Marco nodded. “And I can handle my alcohol, pal.” He patted Mario’s hands dry with a paper towel.  
  
Mario stared at Marco with his best set of puppy dog eyes. “I wanna stay, Mawco.”  
  
Marco threw out the towel and turned back to the brunet. “Fine. But I can only get you like, one more drink because anything over that, you’d be passed out on the floor. And try not to act so wild, ‘kay?”  
  
Mario bubbled with joy. “Let’s go!” He grabbed Marco’s hand, ignoring the tingle he felt and rushed back onto the dance floor. The lights were flashing and the music was blaring. Mario immediately lost himself to the beats. He turned himself around and pushed his ass sloppily onto Marco. Marco’s eyes widened and steadied his hips. Mario pushed himself harder. Part of him didn’t know what he was doing but the other part of him liked it and let the alcohol control him.  
  
Marco held his waist and gently pushed Mario off of him. He couldn’t let people realize he was bi. Mario turned around, now facing him and murmured, “Sorry.”  
  
Marco waved his hand dismissively and mouthed, “It’s fine.” He shrugged his shoulders and continued moving to the beat.  
  
Mario slipped over to the couch where André was. He was lazily sipping a drink and staring at the lights. Mario waved a hand around in front of his blank face. “What’s up?”  
  
André blinked and smiled. “Dude, I’m so out of it.”  
  
Mario’s eyebrows stitched together. “Wha’ you mean?”  
  
He shrugged. “Manuel gave me something to chill.”  
  
Mario’s eyes widened. “André! Don’t do this to yourself. Don’t turn out like one of them. Be shmart.” He giggled at himself.  
  
“I was bored. I saw you all over Marco and Robert was with Anna and I din’t know whatta do.” He shrugged again.  
  
“Fine.” Mario got up a little bit too quickly and steadied himself on the couch. “Let’s go. We both needa go.” He helped André up and weaved through the crowd to Marco. He was dancing with some girl. But not just any girl he realized when he looked closer. It was Ann-Kathrin, his ex. His throat closed up. “This girl,” he muttered to himself and turned around to André. “Come on, let’s leave. We don’ need Mawco. We can walk or take da bus.”  
  
André nodded, eyes half open. They started moving to the exit.  
  
~~~  
  
André was more affected by the drinks and whatever Manuel gave him than Mario originally thought. He collapsed on his floor once Mario opened the door to the blond’s dorm. Mario sobered up a little since the club, but only because the walk back took longer than he expected due to the three times they got lost.  
  
Mario sighed and plopped down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. Ann-Kathrin? Why would his ex dance with Marco? Why would _Marco_ dance with his ex? Maybe after Mario started grinding on him he needed to prove to everyone he was into girls. How stupid of him to believe he could have something with one of the most popular guys in the college, if not the most popular. A guy who is ashamed of his own sexuality, to add. Maybe Marco wasn’t even bisexual. Maybe he just used girls as a coverup. Then again, Mario wasn’t even sure Marco liked boys. He heard this news from stoners. He couldn’t trust their word. He sighed again. Why was Marco so complicated? Why wouldn’t he just be open? They’ve been friends for three weeks and Mario hasn’t even seen one sign that told him his sexuality. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his face. Why does he even try with Marco?  
  
~~~  
  
Back at the club, Marco was still dancing with this girl. She was fit, hot, and her hips worked magic against Marco. Everyone stared. Was this going to be the next ‘it’ couple? Marco held her hips and thought about Mario’s earlier actions. Matter of fact, he hasn’t seen the brunet in a while. He looked around for his friend, but couldn’t find him. He patted the girl’s shoulder and began to walk away, but she grabbed his arm and turned him back around.  
  
She leaned against him and brought her mouth up to his ear. “I’m Ann-Kathrin. I’ve seen you around. You seem fun. Here’s my number.” She reached into the top of her dress and pulled out a slip of paper with a few numbers written on it with purple pen. “Call me, babe.” She dragged her arms down Marco’s sides and walked away, making sure to flip her hair as she passed the girls who gawked at her.  
  
Marco’s eyebrows furrowed but stuffed the paper in his back pocket. He turned to find Robert, Mario’s roommate. He’d probably know the brunet’s whereabouts. He found him on a couch on top of a girl with dark brown hair. Marco bit his lip and tapped on his shoulder.  
  
Robert looked up, annoyed. “What do you want?”  
  
“Um, do you know where Mario is?”  
  
His eyes lit up and straightened himself. His girlfriend, it seemed, did the same. “Mario? You wanna know where Mario is?”  
  
Marco blinked. “Yeah.” _Why is it such a big fucking deal?_  
  
Robert smirked. “I think he went home with André.”  
  
For some reason, there was a burning feeling in Marco’s gut. He didn’t like knowing Mario went back to his dorm. When he was drunk out of his mind. Without him. But with André. He swallowed. “Really?”  
  
Robert smirked even more and folded his arms over his chest. “Why do you care so much?”  
  
Why did he care so much? That was a good question. Even Marco didn’t know. “I don’t know.” He shrugged.  
  
“Mhmm, “ he hummed. “Well, yeah, he’s at his dorm, probably with André. If you weren’t so busy with Ann-Kathrin, then maybe you would’ve seen him leave.”  
  
Marco crossed his arms. “What are you trying to insinuate here, Robert?”  
  
Robert stood up. He was a little taller than Marco and definitely more built so he immediately felt intimidated. “What do you think, Marco?”  
  
“I don’t know, you tell me.”  
  
Robert took a deep breath. “Why would someone care so much if another person left? And why would it bother someone that much that that person left with someone else?”  
  
Marco pursed his lips. “Because he’s my friend and he is drunk. He left with another drunk person as well. And they’re both underage and I’m worried.”  
  
Robert rolled his eyes. “I’m his friend, too, and an even better one that you are to him. It doesn’t really bother me none. I know Mario’s capable of getting back to the dorm. And I’m not the one who is showing signs of jealousy.”  
  
Marco’s eyes widened. “Jealousy? What are you talking about? It’s called being concerned.”  
  
Robert smiled and it made Marco uneasy. “I know about you, Marco.” He stepped closer and his voice fell to a whisper. “And I know you like boys. And I know you like Mario. And I know you’re jealous of André.”  
  
Marco snapped and pushed Robert back. The taller man laughed. “I would fuck you up right here, Marco, I really would. But I wouldn’t want to ruin anyone's night. Think about what you're doing because if you end up hurting my friend I won't spare you.”  
  
Marco wasn’t dumb. He knew what Robert was talking about. But it was clear that Robert was drunk; that he didn't realize what he was doing. He was unpredictable at this point and Marco was unsure if he meant those words or not. He sighed and turned around. He'd rather leave than get into a fight in front of everyone.  
  
Robert snickered behind him. “Exactly.”  
  
Marco dropped his head and made his way to the exit. When he got outside, the cold March air bit at him. He zipped his coat higher and sighed. Did he really feel something for Mario? Was he jealous of André? He took a deep breath and whispered, “Maybe,” to himself. He walked passed a couple on a bench.  
  
“Hey, Marco!”  
  
He turned and realized the couple was Toni Kroos and Jessica Farber. He half-heartedly waved. How was it so easy for everyone else? It seemed like everyone was getting into relationships but him. He could try to get Scarlett back. It would probably be easier then admitting his true feelings for Mario. And besides, they’ve just started a new friendship and he didn’t want to ruin that.  
  
He walked until he was standing in front of Mario’s dorm room door. He heard muffled music playing. He realized it was Justin Bieber. He smiled to himself and rose his fist to knock on the door. Before he could, he stopped. He couldn't ruin their friendship right now. Nope.  
  
He lowered his fist and put it in his pocket. He sighed and continued walking down the hall. Left. Up the stairs. Left. Straight. Room 382. He slid his key into the lock and opened the door. His roommate, Nuri, wasn’t there.  
  
“Damn,” he muttered to himself. He thought he could vent to him. Now he was going to have to deal with his thoughts himself. He laid down on his bed and plugged his headphones into his phone. He clicked on the Arctic Monkeys playlist he had made about a year ago, after he broke up with his girlfriend of eight months. That was when he realized he also liked guys. Maybe he should tell Mario he liked boys, too. But what would that change? He knew Mario liked boys but he wasn’t sure Mario liked him specifically. Afterall, he left with André. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to “No. 1 Party Anthem”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why this club scene with mario dancing on marco is funny to my sister but she laughed when she read it. when i asked her why she said it was because mario was extremely awkward, which is true lmao.  
> i wanna make sure everyone understands robert is not homophobic and he would never out marco to anyone viciously.


	5. Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (cause I always do)

Mario was bored. Extremely bored. He was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling fan going round and round. It was another day without classes for him and Robert was out with Anna. André was nursing a major hangover back at his dorm, claiming he’d never drink anything again. Mario wanted to tell him he took something from Manuel but he decided not to.  
  
He didn’t want to call or text Marco. He didn’t want to be bothered with the blond. And he didn’t want Marco to be in his head. But, of course, his mind had another plan. Mario wondered almost all day why he would dance with Ann-Kathrin. Marco seemed totally concerned with Mario and his very drunken state. It was when Mario went over to André that Marco started dancing with Ann. _Holy shit, is Marco jealous of me and André?_ The thought of the blond being jealous of them sparked hope in Mario. _I wonder what he did after I left with André._  
  
Mario hopped off his bed and pulled himself up on the pull up bar. After two and half pull ups, he huffed and sat back down. God, he was so bored and so unfit. He looked at the clock -- 3:10pm. He had a little less than an hour to get to work. He thought about driving to Starbucks to grab a little pick-me-up before going for his shift, but then he remembered Marco worked there. He sighed and picked up his bag. He’d have to go to the other Starbucks across town.  
  
~~~  
  
His boss, Holger, was very pleased when Mario arrived ten minutes early, a dark roast in his hand. Mario held his arm out to him. “For you,” he said, smiling.  
  
Holger cocked his head to the side and considered him. He slowly took the coffee and grinned. “Thanks, kid.” He took a sip. “Sure beats the shit we have here.”  
  
Mario laughed.  
  
“Okay, now get to work before I make you go on a Starbucks run for everyone else.” His words were serious but he was smiling back at Mario.  
  
Mario strolled to the break room where David was. He was absorbed in his phone so Mario tapped his shoulder twice. David looked up at him, startled. “Oh, hey Mar.” He looked back at his phone.  
  
Mario put the two coffees he still had on the table and stared at him. David bit his lip and swiped at his screen again. Mario cleared his throat. “David?”  
  
He looked up. “Sorry, man.” He showed Mario his screen. “Gotta catch ‘em all. The only thing good about this job is that there are so many rare Pokemon here.”  
  
Mario rolled his eyes. “I got you something.” He gestured towards the coffee.  
  
David’s eyes lit up. “Ooh, which one?” He took the one Mario pointed at and took a sip. He closed his eyes and moaned slightly at the taste. “Caramel macchiato with whipped cream and chocolate chunks. Mario, thank you so much. I owe you one.”  
  
Mario smiled and sat down across from him. “Don’t worry about it.” He drummed his fingers on the table for a moment then looked up at him. “Is it busy?”  
  
David shook his head. “Nope. Kingsley had the early shift and he said even then no one was here.” He smiled. “We have an easy night ahead of us.”  
  
Mario nodded and sipped his coffee. “So, what’s new with you?”  
  
He shrugged. “Nothing much. Have you worked on the English project at all?”  
  
“Nope. I was going to, I swear, but literally everything else seems like a better idea than that. Besides, I haven’t had the time with my partner.”  
  
“Who’s your partner?”  
  
Mario sighed. “Marco Reus.”  
  
“Marco Reus?” David’s eyebrows shot up. “Dude, I didn’t know you were friends with him.”  
  
“We weren’t really, but he turned to me the day we got the project and asked me to be his partner. I guess none of his other friends were around.”  
  
David nodded and looked down. “Didn’t you mention before that you had a crush on him?” He peered up at Mario. “Don’t punch me if I’m wrong.”  
  
Mario rose his hands in innocence. “I do, yeah. Don’t tell anyone, Alaba.”  
  
David shook his head. “I won’t, I won’t. Don’t worry.” He propped his elbows on the table and leaned forward. “Tell me all about it.” His eyes twinkled. He loved hearing about Mario’s lovelife. He said it was more entertaining than celebrity tabloids. And he loved celebrity tabloids.  
  
Mario put his drink down. “We went to the club yesterday. No, David, not alone. Don’t make that face.” David laughed. “He kept giving me and my friend, André, drinks and we might’ve gotten a little bit too drunk.”  
  
“Scandalous,” David mumbled.  
  
Mario nodded. “Long story short, I think he got jealous of my friend so he started dancing with my ex, Ann-Kathrin.”  
  
“Ann? Oh my God, no. Why? Everyone knows she’s your ex. Why would he dance with your ex?”  
  
He shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve been thinking that all day.”  
  
“And you think he’s jealous? I didn’t know Marco was gay.”  
  
"He’s bi,” Mario corrected. “But you can't tell anyone. I don't think he told anyone yet. He's probably scared of what will happen when people find out."  
  
David made the zipped lips gesture and nodded. “Wow,” he leaned back into his chair. “So, you think you have a chance?”  
  
He bit his lip, thinking for a moment. “Maybe. I mean, why else would he be jealous of André?”  
  
“Well, how do you know for sure he was jealous?”  
  
“That’s a good question, Alaba. But, I don’t know, I just feel he was. I’ll talk to Robert about it because he was at the club with Anna yesterday, too. Maybe he has some information.” He looked back to the door. “Come on, our shift is starting.”  
  
~~~  
  
Mario walked into the dorm and dropped his bag on the floor next to his bed. Robert looked up at him. “Hey, bud.” He took his earphones out and sat up.  
  
Mario offered him a small smile and sat down on his bed, untying his shoes.  
  
“How was work?”  
  
Mario looked up, amused. “Well, this seems domestic.”  
  
Robert rolled his eyes. “I’m just trying to be polite.” He ran a hand through his dark hair. “Hey, me, Manu, Thomas, Jérôme, and Mo are going to a concert tonight. You wanna come?”  
  
Mario laid down and thought about it for a second. “Eh. I’m gonna have to pass on that.”  
  
Robert groaned. “Come on, dude, you always say that. Live a little. Get outside. Hang with friends.” He exasperatedly flung himself back down on his pillow.  
  
“I went to the club yesterday and work today.” Mario pointed out. He couldn’t see Robert because of the way he was lying but he knew he rolled his eyes after Mario said that. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you a question.”  
  
“No, I did not eat your Frosted Flakes, I swear. You had that much the last time you checked.”  
  
Mario laughed. “No, not that. I wouldn’t even care if you ate them anyway. I was talking about yesterday.”  
  
“What about it? If you want to know whether I smoked some good weed last night, the answer is yes.”  
  
Mario sucked his teeth. “Robert, shut up. I was wondering about --”  
  
“Marco, I know.” He sat up in his bed and faced Mario. “What do you wanna know?”  
  
Mario sat up, too. “Do you know what happened after I left?”  
  
Robert smiled and sighed. “He was wondering where you went. Oh, and he was dancing with AK.”  
  
“Yeah. I know about Ann.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
“Well, he was all like ‘Where’s Mario? I wanna know where he went. I’m worried.’” His voice was nasally.  
  
Mario laughed. “Okay, Marco sounds nothing like that. But, he did want to know where I was?”  
  
Robert nodded. “And I was like ‘Dude, I know you like boys and I know you like Mario.’ And then I said ‘And I know you’re jealous of André.’”  
  
“You did not!” Mario exclaimed, sitting pretzel-style now, leaning forward eagerly.  
  
Robert shrugged nonchalantly. “He pushed me a little after that and I knew I was right. Then he left. He didn’t even go back to Ann.” He sighed, looking up at the ceiling, then nodded. “It was a good night.”  
  
“So he does like me?”  
  
“Well, I can’t be 100% sure but there’s a big chance. I mean, why else would he care so much about you and André leaving together?”  
  
“Doesn’t he know we’re just friends?” Mario bit his lip.  
  
“Friends or not, he was still jealous. Hell, I get jealous of Anna’s friends, too. I wanna be with her every second of every day but her annoying friends are always there. Like, come on, Sharon, don’t you have any other place to go?”  
  
Mario laughed then looked down at his hands and sighed. “This is a lot to take in. I can’t believe he did that.”  
  
Robert got up and grabbed his coat. He looked in the mirror, messing his hair up a bit until it met his standards. He looked back at Mario and opened the door. “Yeah, well, I gotta go now. They’re waiting. I’ll be back late so don’t wait up for me.” He winked and walked out.  
  
Mario rolled his eyes. His mind instinctively steered to thoughts of Marco. Everyday, it seems, he gets more and more signs that he might like him, too. Then, every so often, Marco pulls back into his shell and diminishes any thought, any hope. He sighed. This was a lot to deal with. Jealousy. That screamed he had feelings for him. But, of course, Mario couldn’t be sure. What he _was_ sure of was that he needed a drink. He definitely couldn’t go to a club tonight. All his friends were busy right now, judging from their snapchat stories. All except Marco, but there was no way he was going to the club with him again.  
  
He dug behind Robert’s bed and found his stash of alcohol. He held Jack Daniels in his left hand and vodka in his right. He hummed to himself for a moment, weighing them in his mind.  
  
He shrugged and put down the Jack Daniels, taking the vodka back to his bed. He curled up under the covers and poured himself a small glass. He knew you were supposed to drink vodka with shot glasses, but he didn’t care, nor did he have any. He turned on his Spotify playlist and bobbed his head to the music.  
  
Almost an hour passed and more than half the bottle was gone. It was a pretty big bottle, too, and Mario was pretty tipsy now. He never made the best decisions when he was drunk and tonight was no exception.  
  
He took his phone off his bedside dresser and went to his messages. The last message from Marco was yesterday, asking him if he wanted to go to the club. He smirked and confidence surged through him. His thumb tapped the _call_ button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro idek why i added pokemon go in here like i dont even play it lmao. and cue drunk mario again for the next chapter lolol :)


	6. Have you some aces up your sleeve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to post this on saturday (bc i always update on saturday nights) but i didnt get around to it. then i told myself id post it like on sunday or monday but tbh i just wasnt up for anything on those days. im not even feeling good right now like idk ive been going through some shit but i had to like motivate myself bc ik you guys wanted the next one. this is really short im sorry. ill try to post the next chapter for this upcoming saturday to get back into the flow of things. so um enjoy lmao.

Only two rings.  
  
“Mario?”  
  
“Hello, Marco.”  
  
“Hey. What’s up?”  
  
Mario ran a hand through his hair. “Nothing much. You?”  
  
“Well, I can’t be doing much at 11 o’clock at night during the week.” Marco laughed. It was such a nice sound to hear. Mario didn’t say anything so the blond continued, “Um, why are you calling so late?”  
  
Mario sighed. “Because I haven’t talked to you all day and I miss you.” _Shit._  
  
“Are you drunk?”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “I’m just drinking some shit. It’s not a big dealio.”  
  
“Okay, um. That’s good because I kinda missed you, too.”  
  
Mario’s eyes widened. “Really?” he breathed.  
  
Marco laughed. “Yeah, because you left yesterday without even telling me and you left with your friend -- Anthony, was it? -- meanwhile you both were drunk, not to mention underage. So, naturally, I was very worried. And I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”  
  
Mario held his head. Too much words. “Why were you so worried?”  
  
Marco sighed. “Because I was afraid something would happen to you.” Mario’s heart started beating faster. Marco cleared his throat. “You and Anthony. I was afraid something would happen to you and Anthony.” Dead stop.  
  
Mario pursed his lips. “It’s André, not Anthony, you know.”  
  
“Oh, shit, sorry. Damn it, I thought I was wrong, too.”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you were.”  
  
There was a silence on both ends of the line for a moment. Mario poured himself another small drink. The bottle clinked on the glass.  
  
“Are you pouring yourself another glass?”  
  
He sucked his teeth. “Yeah? And what do you care?”  
  
Marco sighed. “I care because you’re drunk and I don’t know what you’re capable of doing. I care about you.” This time he didn’t correct himself.  
  
Mario took a sip and winced. _God, I really need to invest in some shot glasses. Maybe Robert has some. Eh, I don’t really want to get up._ He bit his lip. “You care about me?”  
  
“Yeah.” It sounded like a whisper.  
  
Mario took a deep breath before asking, “Were you jealous of André?”  
  
He heard Marco’s breath hitch. He must’ve hit a nerve. “What do you mean, Mario?”  
  
He stared at the ceiling fan. “Were you jealous that I left with André and not you?”  
  
“Did Robert tell you that? Listen, I’m not jealous. Just because I was worried or concerned doesn’t mean I was jealous.” His voice got louder. “I’m sick and tired of people assuming shit!”  
  
Mario bit his lip. Marco had just yelled at him. He tried not to cry, but the tears were already building in his eyes. He blinked in an attempt to keep them at bay but one escaped and lazily crawled down his cheek. He licked his lips and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
“Mario?”  
  
Silence. Mario tried not to make a sound. He didn’t want Marco to know he was crying.  
  
“Mario? Are you okay?”  
  
Nothing.  
  
“Mario, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”  
  
There it was. Mario sniffed and his breath got annoyingly shaky. _Why do I do this all the time?_  
  
“Oh my God, Mario. Are you crying? I didn’t mean to yell or make you cry.” He knew Marco was running a hand through his hair right now. “Mario, I’m sorry.”  
  
Mario swallowed. His throat was getting tight. “I-it’s okay. I’m fine.”  
  
“No, you’re not if you’re crying. I’m serious, Mario. I’m really sorry.”  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“Mario, you’re crying.”  
  
“I said I’m fine!” he yelled into the phone. That shut Marco up. But, unfortunately, not for long.  
  
“I’m coming over.”  
  
Mario went to protest but the line went dead. “Dammit,” he huffed. He got up and winced. He didn’t realize his head was pounding this much when he was laying down. He stumbled a bit to the mirror. He looked horrible and now Marco was coming. He tried to fix his hair, but it was sticking up in different directions thanks to his pillow. His eyes were shining and his lips were oddly red. He sighed and sat back down on his bed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
_Why did Marco even want to come here? What is the purpose? I’m drunk and emotional. What else is new? He said he was sorry, he should just leave me alone._ A part of Mario wanted to text Marco to tell him not to bother but he knew Marco was stubborn and the other part of Mario wanted to see what Marco had up his sleeve.  
  
There was a knock. Mario took a deep breath and padded over to the door, mentally reminding himself to be calm. He opened the door and Marco stood there awkwardly, but of course he looked cute. He was wearing a white v-neck and grey sweatpants. Mario internally cursed. Out of all the things Marco could show up in, he chose grey sweatpants that hung sinfully low on his hips. Mario could practically see Marco’s dick through the pants. He bit his lip and realized he was staring at Marco’s dick. _Shit._  
  
The blond scratched the back of his neck. “Uh, can I come in?”  
  
Mario nodded quickly and moved over to let Marco in. Marco smiled at him as he passed and sat down on Mario’s bed. Mario’s heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. _Why is he sitting on my bed?_ Marco noticed his discomfort and got up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”  
  
Mario bit his lip. “No, it’s okay. You can sit.” Marco nodded and sat back down. Mario took a deep breath and sat across from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so short omg im sorry. it was like all dialogue rip.


	7. Been wondering if your heart's still open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to dinosaurderyck for taking the time to read through my chapters and helping me make this fic is the best it can be. also thank you all for reading this fic, giving kudos, subscribing, bookmarking, and leaving comments. it means so much and does motivate me :)))  
> ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS IN MARCO'S POV.

Marco peered at Mario. He looked so adorable. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were red. His eyes were shining and sparkling. His dark hair was sticking up in odd directions but it still managed to crown his head softly. _God, he is beautiful_. It took every ounce of self control not to swallow him in a hug and comfort him that way. Instead, he pulled out a deck of cards.  
  
Mario glanced at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Cards?”  
  
Marco shyly smiled. “They’re cards with questions on them. Like the game ‘20 Questions’. You know? The game we played when we first met?” He inwardly groaned. He told himself to not be so romantic and cheesy before he came here, yet, here he is, nostalgia in hands.  
  
Mario smiled back and sat cross legged. Marco mirrored him and laid the cards between them. He looked up at the brunet. “You know, I really am sorry that I made you cry. I didn’t mean to yell. It’s just so frustrating when you’re in like, a public eye, sort of, and everyone assumes things. You’d think I’d be used to it by now, but I’m really not and that frustrates me even more. So, again, I’m sorry for taking my anger out on you.”  
  
Mario looked down at his socks, but nodded. “‘S okay.” He peered up at Marco through his eyelashes and smiled. “Can we play now?”  
  
Marco laughed and picked up a card. “‘What career would you like to have?’”  
  
Mario bit his lip thoughtfully. “Um, I would really like to work with animals.” He picked up his glass of vodka and giggled. “Or I’d wanna be a bartinder.”  
  
“A bar _ten_ der?” Marco corrected, lips curling into his crooked smile.  
  
Mario nodded and stared at Marco’s lips. The blond’s heartbeat sped up. “What? Do I have something on my face?” He tried to laugh to calm his nerves.  
  
Mario shook his head. “No, it’s just that your smile… it’s crooked.”  
  
“Oh, is that a bad --”  
  
“I like it.”  
  
Marco bit his lip and looked down at the cards. Mario was making this so hard for him with his stupid pink cheeks and bright smile. Marco didn’t want to do anything stupid tonight that either of them would regret the morning after, like kiss him silly. He didn’t know whether Mario was showing his feelings or whether it was the alcohol taking a toll on him. _It could be both_ , he told himself.  
  
Mario noticed Marco’s silence and waved his hand in front of his face, almost hitting him. “Earth to Mawco.”  
  
Marco looked up and smiled shyly. “Oops, sorry. I guess I spaced out. So, uh, it’s your turn.” He gestured to the cards.  
  
Mario picked one up. “‘Which superpower is better: flying or mind reading?”  
  
The blond tapped a finger on his chin lightly. “I’d have to say mind reading.” Mario went to disagree but he held his hand up. “Because then you can tell if someone’s lying and what their real opinion is.” Mario smiled and Marco added, “And you could just see what someone thinks of you despite mixed signals.”  
  
Mario cocked his head to the side. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then shut it.  
  
Marco nodded and mumbled, “Next one,” as he picked up a card. “Okay, ‘Where do you see yourself in five years?’”  
  
Mario rubbed his face and groaned. “I can’t tell the future, Mawco.”  
  
He laughed. “Just think about it.” The brunet sighed and sipped on his drink. _Should I take that away from him? No, I’m with him now. I don’t have to worry._  
  
“Well?” Marco asked.  
  
Mario blew a raspberry into the air and threw his hands up. “I don’t know. I guess I see myself with someone nice, with a successful job, and just... being happy. I mean, I hope so, at least.”  
  
Marco nodded and placed the card in the _used_ pile. “I hope so, too,” he said quietly.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
He looked up and Mario was staring at him expectantly. “Oh, I said ‘my turn now’.”  
  
Mario scrunched his nose up but picked a card anyway. “‘If you could change anything about your ex, what would it be?’”  
  
Marco began to panic on the inside. Technically, his ex was Auba, but does he want to say that to Mario? Maybe he won’t catch the pronoun he uses. He hummed nonchalantly for a second. “I would change his hair.”  
  
Almost a second after, Mario asked, “His?”  
  
_Damn it, he realized. I guess it’s time anyway._ Marco nodded slowly. “Yup. His. I’m bi.”  
  
Mario’s eyes widened. “Did you just come out to me?” Marco nodded again and Mario excitedly clapped his hands. “Congrats, Mawco.”  
  
_He’s taking this better than expected._ Marco smiled. “Well, enough about me.” He went to pick up another card, but Mario grabbed his arm, stopping him from doing so. They locked eyes. _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out._  
  
“I’m happy for you,” Mario whispered.  
  
Marco bit his lip. _Is Mario inching closer or am I?_  
  
Mario slowly leaned forward and didn’t break eye contact. His grip was still tight on Marco’s arm and Marco felt like he was going to pass out, his heart was beating so fast.  
  
For some reason, Mario’s hand slipped and he fell onto Marco’s lap. He groaned but then started giggling. Marco laughed too, somewhat relieved nothing happened. He helped Mario up. “What was that? You shouldn’t drink this much, Mario.”  
  
Mario rolled his eyes, his cheeks burning a shade of crimson. “I shouldn’t, yeah, but I do it anyway,” he mumbled. “Well, next card.” He looked at Marco, who picked up a new card.  
  
“‘What is your favorite color?’”  
  
“Red,” he replied, quickly picking up another question. He smiled mischievously and Marco was suddenly hit with nerves. Mario’s tongue darted across his bottom lip before saying, “Talk about your current love life.”  
  
_Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized this is mad short lmao but yeah please tell me what you think :)


	8. Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both ways?

Mario sat smugly across from Marco. That might’ve not been what the card asked, but Mario said it nonetheless. It had been burning in his mind ever since Robert had told him Marco was bi. And now, because Marco came out to him, he wanted to know more than ever.  
  
Marco bit his lip. “That’s what the card says?”  
  
Mario nodded. He just wanted Marco the spill the details already. He could barely wait anymore. He picked up the card again and pretended to read off of it. “Talk about your current love life.” He ignored the actual question (What was your first pet?) even though he’d probably want to hear that story, too.  
  
Marco nodded to himself, like he’s made a decision. “There’s this girl.”  
  
Mario’s throat closed up. _Girl? Are you serious? Please please please don’t mention Ann-Kathrin. I don’t know what I’d do if you’d start talking about her._ Mario frowned, but tried to hide it. He really wanted Marco to confess his love to Mario. He knew it was pathetic. He knew he was being desperate. He knew Marco probably didn’t feel the slightest bit of attraction to him. But he blamed the alcohol somewhat for making him think this way. “Girl?” He asked. He internally groaned. He didn’t want to sound jealous but it totally came out like that.  
  
Marco’s lips tightened. “Yeah, girl. Why? What’s wrong?”  
  
_This fucker really just asked ‘what’s wrong?’ Like hell if he actually cared. Like hell if he actually liked me. How stupid I was to think he returned my feelings. How stupid I was to think someone like him could like someone like me. Just friends. I know he wanted to be just friends. I should stop trying._ “Nothing. I just thought you would say there’s a guy involved because--”  
  
“Because my ex was a guy? You know bisexual means I like both guys _and_ girls.” Marco looked down. He looked like he hadn’t intended that to come out the way it did. Harsh. But Mario didn’t care. It wouldn’t be the first time he had snapped at him that night.  
  
Mario bit his lip. “Yeah. I know that. I’m bi, too.” He sighed. “Kill me for assuming shit.” He shifted a little so he was facing Robert’s bed instead of Marco.  
  
Marco put his hand on Mario’s ankle. “I’m sorry.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Again.”  
  
Mario feigned confusion. “Why are you sorry? It’s nothing. Just. Go on with your love life.” He tightly smiled, but on the inside he felt like crying again. _God, I really need to stop drinking this shit._  
  
Marco bit the inside of his cheek and shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. “Um, yeah. So, there’s this girl and we’ve been on and off since like, the beginning of college. She’s super fun and I’ve known her since high school. The reason why we started going on and off is because during our relationship, I discovered my sexuality and I wanted to experiment. So I would secretly date guys on the side. Well, not _date_ , more like… um--”  
  
“Fuck.” Mario said, blatantly, and shifted to face him again.  
  
Marco laughed and scratched his arm. “Yeah, um, fuck. I would mess around on the side, yeah. So because I liked her so much and because I’m so damn indecisive, I kept crawling back to her. It wasn’t until I found out she’s been with Bastian Schweinsteiger behind my back that I realized she wasn’t as in love with me as I thought. And I realized I wasn’t as in love with her as I thought. I like her, yeah, but not love maybe. But we’re… we’re good for each other. We really are. Shit, well, she’s with Bastian now, so. I don’t know. To be honest, I’m so used to our unsteady relationship that I feel like this is just another off-phase. I mean, if it is, then we’ll be back together sooner or later.”  
  
Mario winced. He didn’t want to hear about Scarlett. He didn’t want to hear how much Marco liked her, that he crawled back to her all the time. And he definitely didn’t want to hear that Marco believed they were going to be back together soon. Marco coming over was a bad idea. _Why didn’t I just text him to stay at his dorm?_ Unfortunately, Mario couldn’t tell Marco to leave now because then he’d know Mario was jealous and obviously bothered. He looked at the clock. It was after 12. Robert’s been out for a little more than three hours. He should be back in a bit.  
  
Mario looked at Marco and tried to smile, but it was forced. “That’s cute, I guess. Besides the whole cheating part.” Marco rolled his eyes but smiled back at him. Mario needed to let go of his hopes for him but he just couldn’t. So because he was so pathetically in love with the blond, he added, “You shouldn’t keep waiting around for her. There might be someone who would treat you better than her. Someone who is better for you. Someone who would never leave you. Someone who would love you no matter what.”  
  
Marco’s eyes shined momentarily then dulled. He blinked. “Yeah, I know. There’s a lot of girls waiting for me.” He noticed Mario’s discomfort. “Not that I’m bragging. It’s just that… Popularity, you know? Shit, I sound like a douche. I’m sorry.”  
  
Mario shrugged. “It’s okay.” He grabbed the piece of bread that was on his dresser and took a bite. He didn’t want to sober up and feel every shitty feeling ten times harder than he was at the moment but he needed to before Robert came back and noticed his almost empty bottle of vodka and a drunken Mario.  
  
Marco made an effort to look at the clock and Mario understood why. It had grown silent and very uncomfortable. “Wow, it’s already 12:30. Um, I better go. I have classes in the morning.” He stood up and gathered the cards. “I’ll see you later, I guess.” Before he left, he turned and said, “And I’m sorry for, um, making you cry and yelling at you. That was a real dick move of me and no one should ever treat their friend like that.” He waved and closed the door behind him.  
  
Mario sat there in silence for another two minutes after he left. A tear rolled down his face. _Well, this seems familiar,_ he thought to himself.  
  
Friends. Marco wants to be friends. This late night meet was only to friendzone Mario. Marco probably figured whatever he felt yesterday at the club was just a heat of the moment thing. And alcohol was involved so that added to the “feelings”. Mario threw himself down on his bed. He was officially friendzoned. Even though he saw it coming, he was still surprised. He didn’t know why he would drink so much or basically _let_ Marco come over. If only he didn’t let liquor and feelings control him all the time.  
  
He got up and filled the vodka bottle with water and hid it back behind Robert’s bed. He probably wouldn’t notice anyway. Mario laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought about the night some more. _And to think I almost kissed him when he’s still very involved with Scarlett more or less. I really need to get over him. I don’t think he’s all that worth it._  
  
More tears flowed down and soon Mario was straight up sobbing. He turned off his light and covered his face. He was so so so stupid.  
  
Mario thought about waiting up for Robert but he specifically told him not to. _Damn, I should’ve went to the concert with him. I could’ve avoided this whole thing._ The clock read 1:07am. It didn’t seem like Robert was coming back soon. Maybe they went to a hookah bar after the show. Mario took a deep breath and tried to sleep.  
  
About a half an hour later, he managed to cry himself into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro i just checked my book and the next two chapters are so long. but the bad part is i only have the next two chapters written and nothing else. BUT i do know what will happen after. i legit have the whole fic planned out. i just need to write it. school has been hell and i barely have time to do anything. like god damn there is so much homework and shit. these teachers need to stop like its only 4 weeks in and im exhausted as shit. anywayyyyyyyyy i definitely dont want to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter in like 2 weeks so i NEED to keep writing. i wish i had more time lmao. i also need to stop rambling so i hope you guys liked this chapter. please comment and tell me what you think :))


	9. I've dreamt about you every night this week

The feeling that Marco’s mouth made Mario feel was indescribable. All that was heard was soft pants and moans. Marco looked up to Mario behind his light eyelashes and smiled, lips curling around dick. Mario moaned loud and buried his hands into the blond’s hair. He thrusted in Marco’s mouth deeper until he hit the back of Marco’s throat. Mario was so close. So so close. If he just thrusted a little deeper, he could --  
  
“Mario, wake up!”  
  
Mario’s eyes fluttered open quickly. He looked up. Robert was standing over him with an amused smile on his face. Mario was sweating and when he peered down, he could see a very big tent formed under the covers. His cheeks flushed red and he tried to cover his boner.   
  
Robert laughed. “Dude, what were you dreaming about? It must’ve been good. Your fucking moans woke me up.”  
  
Mario threw the covers over his face and groaned. This was so embarrassing. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a wet dream. It was probably in the 10th grade, more than 3 years ago. Of course, his mind decides that this is the best time to have another, right after Marco more or less rejected him.  
  
Robert peeled the covers back. “Your dick is standing up hard right now, oh my God.”   
  
“Lewy!” Mario sat up quickly and bundled the covers over his now softening dick. “Shut up!”  
  
Robert rolled his eyes. He sat down at the foot of Mario’s bed and smirked. “So, what were you dreaming about?” He laughed. “I mean, _who_ were you dreaming about?”  
  
“No one.”  
  
“Oh, so you just get hard from a random ass dream about no one?” He stood up and went to the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a bowl and cereal. “God, you’re weird.”  
  
Mario pursed his lips. “Something happened last night.”  
  
Robert turned around, mouth full of Fruity Pebbles. “Bud, if you’re gonna tell me how Sami Khedira got caught with alcohol and weed in his dorm, I already know.” He shook his head. “I know everything.”  
  
“Marco friendzoned me.”  
  
His eyebrows shot up and he pointed his spoon at Mario. “That. That I did not know.” He put his cereal down and sat beside Mario again. “Tell me all about it.”  
  
It took Mario a good half an hour to tell Robert the whole story, from the accusations, to the crying, to the almost kiss, to the Scarlett story, all the way to Marco’s last words of the night: “No one should ever treat their friends like that.” Mario made sure not to mention he was drunk off of Robert’s vodka, but the dark haired boy already figured that out.  
  
Robert put his arm around Mario and pulled him into a hug. “God, Marco is such an asshole. I can’t believe he did that. Do you want me to beat the shit out of him for you?”  
  
“Lewy, no.”  
  
“Sneak drugs into his locker and get him framed?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Or do you want me to go all medieval and just straight up poison him?”  
  
“Don’t you dare.”  
  
“Well, because, like, no one treats my bro like that. Only me, maybe.” He laughed. “No, just kidding. But, really, tell me what I should do to him.”  
  
Mario shook his head and tried to wipe his eyes, but considering the position he was in, it was very difficult to. He knew Robert was trying to be funny and make Mario feel better but it was no use. Mario still felt like shit.  
  
“No, but listen. The poison will be great. I’ll tell Mo to do it because he’s on the team and he could slip it into his protein shake or whatever the hell he drinks.” He stopped. “Oh, wait, that would be too obvious. We can’t let him just drop dead.” He sighed and a few moments later, he exclaimed, “Steroids!”  
  
“Hmm?” Mario hummed against Robert’s chest.  
  
“Steroids. You see, Mo will slip them into his drink and over time it’ll become obvious, but not right away. Duration is key.” He shook Mario’s shoulders excitedly. “Move over, DJ Khaled. My tips are way more logical than yours!”  
  
Mario rolled his eyes and pulled away. “No, no. We aren’t going to sabotage him. I don’t want revenge. I can’t be bitter because he doesn’t like me. How would that make me look? Like a salty fuck who can’t take no for an answer.”  
  
“You know he didn’t exactly tell you ‘no’?” Robert pointed out.  
  
“The whole night was an entire no! Were you not listening to me before?”  
  
“Of course, Mario. And I’ve analyzed everything. What I think you need is a rebound.” Robert raised his eyebrows and nodded his head, trying to sell Mario on the idea.  
  
The brunet bit his lip and fumbled with the covers for a moment. He twirled a loose string around his index finger and then unraveled it when the finger became purple. He looked up at Robert. “You really think I need a rebound?”  
  
Robert smirked. “Is the sky blue?”  
  
“Well, sometimes it’s pink. Or grey. Maybe sometimes even black.”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “Shut up. For the sake of this situation, the sky is blue.” He chewed the inside of his cheek. “But, yes, I do think you need a rebound.”  
  
Mario was still uneasy. “But rebounds are supposed to be for getting over your exes. Me and Marco didn’t date. We aren’t exes.”  
  
“Yes, but,” Robert pointed at him, “ _You_ need a distraction. You need to get over him. You _need_ a rebound.”  
  
Mario sighed and looked at the clock. “What I need is to get to class.”  
  
“Why don’t you skip? I don’t have classes until later so we can look for a hot rebound for you.”   
  
“Lewy, I can’t do that. You know how serious I take school.”  
  
Robert narrowed his eyes. “What class do you have?”  
  
Mario looked down and tried to distract himself with his mismatched socks.  
  
Robert pushed his shoulder. “Mario!”  
  
He bit his lip. “English,” he mumbled.  
  
Robert sucked his teeth. “English? With Marco? Dude, come on. Do you really want to face him this early in the morning?”  
  
Mario shrugged his shoulders, lamely.  
  
“Please tell me you’ll come with me to find someone for you.”  
  
“I have to go to this class.”  
  
Robert huffed and folded his arms over his chest. “Why?”  
  
“Because we haven’t even started on our project and I never missed Mr. Hummels’ class.” It was a horrible excuse but Mario couldn’t think of anything else.  
  
“Mhmm.” Robert didn’t sound like he believed him and Mario didn’t blame him. “And none of this has anything to do with Marco, right?”  
  
Mario got up and pulled a shirt out of his drawer. “Nope,” he said while putting it on.  
  
Robert went back to his cereal. “Fuck!” he exclaimed.  
  
Mario looked up from trying to button his pants. “What happened?”  
  
“My Fruity Pebbles are soggy now!” He dumped his cereal in the sink. “I’ve lost my appetite anyway.”  
  
Mario rolled his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic, Lewy.”  
  
Robert pursed his lips and turned to him. “It’s okay. I’ll just take André with me because that loser hasn’t had anyone since I’ve met him.” He took out his phone and started texting the blond.  
  
Mario grabbed his bag and threw a granola bar in it. “André likes to sleep in when he doesn’t have classes, you know, like everyone else. If anything, just knock on his door, you lazy ass.” He closed the door behind him.  
  
~~~  
  
When Mario got to the hall, Marco wasn’t there yet. He shrugged to himself and walked to his usual seat. He unwrapped his granola bar before taking a small bite and chewing thoughtfully. _Maybe Marco didn’t come because of me._ That thought was dismissed as Marco casually walked through the door and sat down beside Mario. “Am I late?” he grinned at the brunet.  
  
Mario shook his head and tried to focus on what Mr. Hummels was saying.  
  
“... And I really hope everyone started the project by now. You only have one week left. For those who haven’t even touched the play yet, congratulations, you’ve played yourself.” The students started a chorus of groans. Marco looked at Mario amused but Mario wasn’t even paying attention to him. Mr. Hummels frowned. “No? That wasn’t good?” He waved dismissively. “Eh, whatever. Get to working, though. I’m serious.” He sat down in his chair and took out his phone.  
  
Marco turned to Mario. “Hey, you okay? Are you still mad at me?”  
  
Mario’s eyebrows furrowed. “From what happened yesterday? Dude, no. I’m over it. I was just drunk and emotional. I take everything personally when I’m drunk, trust me. Don’t worry about it. But, hey, let’s get started on the, uh, project, yeah?” Mario bit his lip. He hoped he wasn’t too obvious. He didn’t want to be reminded of yesterday. But he also didn’t want Marco to suspect that he was still bothered by it. He pulled out the play. “Did you read a part yet?”  
  
Marco smiled. “Yup. I read half of it. It’s actually a really good play.”  
  
Mario nodded, agreeing. “Yeah. So, do you want to start with the project part now?”  
  
Marco looked down at the requirements. “We need a 5 page summary and analysis and a PowerPoint presentation on one character. It can’t be Hamlet.”  
  
“I can do the 5 pages. It should be simple, honestly. I could do a page for every act.” Mario scratched his wrist. “Are you okay with the PowerPoint?”  
  
“Um, yeah, that’s great. I like to think I’m pretty good at those things.” He smiled at Mario. “What character should we do?”  
  
Mario shrugged. “It’s whatever you think is best. But if it were up to me, I’d do Claudius.”  
  
“Yeah?” Marco bit his lip then slowly started to nod. “I can do that.” He clasped his hands together. “So, it’s set?”  
  
Mario smiled, trying to resist the urge to brush the fallen eyelash off of Marco’s cheek.  
  
“Great. I’ll probably have it done in like three days because I need to read the rest of the play. Four days tops.” He smiled. “This is gonna be good.”  
  
Mario nodded and turned to start writing his paper.  
  
The rest of the class, Mario suffered. It was so awkward. _He_ was so awkward. Luckily, Marco didn’t notice anything. There were too many times that Mario wanted to touch Marco, say something to him, or just do shit they used to when it wasn’t so complicated. Mario sighed to himself. Robert was right. He did need a rebound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so sorry for not updating. tbh i didnt think shit was gonna get this hectic in my personal life. im so fucked.


	10. Maybe I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new

When Mario returned to his dorm after his afternoon classes, Robert was laying on his bed, watching something on his iPad. Mario waved at him but he didn’t even realize him. The brunet sighed and dropped his bag at the foot of his bed.  
  
Robert took out an earphone. “Hey, bud. You wanna watch ‘Orange Is The New Black’ with me?”  
  
“Isn’t that the show with all the lesbians?” Mario asked, sitting on his bed and taking off his sneakers.  
  
Robert rolled his eyes. “Yeah. But that’s not all. It’s a really good show.”  
  
He pursed his lips. “Lewy, come on. You’re the stereotypical straight boy. I see right through you.”  
  
Robert shrugged. “So.” He paused the show and sat up. “How was class today? You know, Marco-wise?”  
  
“Awkward. On my behalf. But he seemed fine. Like he’s not affected by it. I guess he never realized my pathetic attempts at flirting.” He shrugged one shoulder. “It’s fine, though.”  
  
Robert raised his index finger. “And this is why you --” he pointed at him, “need a rebound.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He went to the mini refrigerator and took out an apple. “But, don’t you think it would be hard?”  
  
“I mean yeah but only if you don’t allow yourself to find one. You need to forget about Marco. If he’s too busy being with Scarlet then you don’t need him. And he doesn’t deserve you. So,” he said with a gleam in his eye, “we will find you someone who does.”  
  
Mario sat down and bit his apple. “And when is all of this going to happen?”  
  
“Tonight. We will find your lucky rebound tonight. Me, Anna, and the boys are going to that club two blocks down from the library. You have to come with us.”  
  
He chewed on the apple thoughtfully for a moment. “I really have to get started on the project and --”  
  
“This is more important than that damn project. Admit it.”  
  
Mario pursed his lips and stared at him, unimpressed. “Will a rebound help me get a steady career in life, like college will?”  
  
“If you find the right one.”  
  
Mario sighed. “Okay, no. I can’t rely on other people for things that I solely want. College is the only answer.”  
  
“You sound like my mother. God, she needs to get laid. And yeah, that’s completely it. You need to get laid. You’re always uptight and worried and shit. You need to relax. College is supposed to be the best years of your life. You can’t spend them worrying about what teachers think of you or what assignment is due next week or even tomorrow for that matter. I mean, come on. Who really worries about that shit?”  
  
“Lots of people actually,” Mario deadpanned.  
  
“Shut up, I’m not done. You need to live life. Go with the flow. Just do what will make you happy. You need to --”  
  
“Have you been hanging out with your stoners lately?” he interrupted again.  
  
“ _Friends_ ,” Robert corrected. “My friends. And yes, I have. Because they’re my friends. Who happen to smoke a lot. But, more importantly, they’re my friends. Maybe you should hang out with them, too, for once.”  
  
“I don’t smoke.” He took another bite of his apple.  
  
“Who said you have to smoke to hang out with them? Not everything in their lives revolve around weed, you know.”  
  
Mario stared at him. “Manuel has a bumper sticker that says ‘Weed Is Life’.”  
  
Robert groaned. “Shut up. Are you coming tonight or what?”  
  
He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. “I guess.”  
  
“Great!” Robert exclaimed. “Make sure you look good tonight. And don’t wear that.” He gestured towards Mario’s outfit.  
  
“What’s wrong with this?” He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans.  
  
“You really wanna know?”  
  
Mario nodded.  
  
“That color totally washes out your face and clashes with your light skin. Why do you think I never wear pastel colors? Because fair skin and pastels do not mix. Plus, those jeans look like mom jeans and do absolutely nothing for your ass. And I’ve looked before, you’ve got a nice ass.” Mario blushed and Robert added, “You desperately need skinny jeans to show off that thing.”  
  
Mario raised an eyebrow.  
  
Robert pursed his lips. “Anna made me take a fashion class with her. How do you think I got to be rumoured to be the best dressed in Borussia State? You should take better care of your appearance. No one’s gonna wanna date you.”  
  
Mario’s eyebrows furrowed. “Okay, ouch. Why is that, though?”  
  
He rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. “You’re way too uptight. You need to remove the stick from your ass. “He mumbled under his breath, “Or _get_ a stick up your ass, in that case.”  
  
Mario threw his apple core at him. “I heard that!”  
  
Robert laughed and threw the apple out. Anyway, make sure you’re ready, though. We’ll be leaving around 8.”  
  
Mario’s eyes widened. “But that only gives me three hours to get ready! You want me to take better care of my appearance or no?”  
  
“Um yes. So you better hurry.” Robert opened the door and threw a peace sign behind him.  
  
“Where are you going?” Mario asked, running to the door.  
  
The door slammed in his face and he heard Robert’s laughs trail down the hallway. “Just great,” he muttered to himself.  
  
~~~  
  
After three hours, Mario was finally ready. He showered, his hair was styled to perfection and his outfit was thoughtfully picked out. He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked good. He thought he looked _really_ good, actually. Maybe even good enough to pick someone up tonight. Good enough to show himself he deserves better than Marco. He just prays the night will go well.  
  
His phone buzzed on his bedside dresser. He padded over to it and typed in his passcode. _come outside loser we are all here._ Mario laughed to himself. Robert was such a character. He took one last lingering look in the mirror. Tonight is the night. He grabbed his coat and slipped out his dorm, locking the door behind him.  
  
When he got outside, Robert pulled him into a hug and tried to ruffle his hair.  
  
Mario yelped. “Not the hair, Lewy!” He ignored Robert’s laughs. “I took a long time on it.”  
  
The taller man shrugged and turned to everyone. “Guys, can you believe I finally got Mario out of the dorm? Who knew all it took was sex to bribe him? We should really do this more often.”  
  
Jerome laughed. “Good to see you, Mario.”  
  
“I haven’t seen you in forever!” Manuel exclaimed. He stepped forward to pull him in a small hug. Mario held his breath. Smelled like Manuel started early with his smoking. The heady scent filled his lungs and he felt like he’d gotten high just from that.  
  
He let go and Mario tightly smiled. “Good to see you all, too.” He saw Thomas slightly hidden behind Anna, lighting a cigarette. Thomas nodded at him and stuck out his hand. “ You want a drag?”  
  
Mario shook his head. “Nah, bud, it’s okay.”  
  
Robert wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Mario’s looking for a clean rebound tonight, not herpes from you, Thomas.”  
  
He rolled his eyes and puffed the smoke out in small circles. “I don’t have herpes.” He tapped lightly on the end of the cigarette.  
  
Mo stifled a laugh and pointed at his lips. “Then what’s that?”  
  
Thomas swatted his finger away and everyone started laughing. “Get your crusty finger away from me, you scrub.”  
  
Mo smiled. “Alright, who’s ready to party tonight?”  
  
Manuel rose his eyebrows smugly. “I got the bud so it’s bound to be a good night.”  
  
Mario quietly sighed as the small circle erupted in laughter again. He didn’t really want to get high tonight. He just wanted a quick rebound. He guessed he was right in assuming Robert’s group of friends revolved around weed.  
  
“Well, I’m driving so not too much for me,” Jerome said, a frown pulling on his lips. “More for me!” Mo exclaimed happily and started skipping to Jerome’s car.  
  
“God, that kid is such a pothead,” Manuel murmured.  
  
“Look who’s talking.” Jerome nudged his shoulder. “You’re the one with the pot growing in your dorm.”  
  
“That’s for a biology project! And if you feel that way then don’t come crawling to me when your stash is low.” Manuel crossed his arms.  
  
Jerome rolled his eyes. “I can get weed from someone else, you know.”  
  
“Come on, everyone else sells overpriced stepped on shit. I’m the best you can get. Admit it.”  
  
Jerome pushed him and started walking to his car, with everyone else excitedly following.  
  
~~~  
  
Mario woke up the next morning with his head throbbing and a weight pushing down on his chest. He groaned and covered his eyes. The sun was shining brutally through his blinds. He looked to his left and didn’t see Robert in his bed. What he did see however, was blond hair in his peripheral.  
  
Last night’s memories flooded into his mind quickly. Drinks. Dancing. Laughs. Blue-green eyes. Blond. Full lips. Touching. KIsses. Sex. He gasped as he remembered vividly that he did, in fact, go all the way with this mystery man. He looked down further and found that the blond hair faded to light brown roots.  
  
He bit his lip. He had hooked up with Erik Durm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really trying to finish this fic lmao. i have like maybe 10 more chapters to post but i have to write them first :((( ive been so busy w my personal life and i feel so bad for not writing. but then again i barely have any motivation anymore. comments and kudos do wonders tbh. feedback is my ultimate best friend.  
> im also in the process of trying to write another fernantoine fic. i wanna send it out for feedback but not post it yet bc idk if i should continue it. i wanna make it a long one shot with like 20k words lmao. thats the goal. lmk if youd be interested in reading it. ill send it to you over tumblr if anyone wants to sample it. ty all again for reading this fic. it wouldnt be where it is rn with over 1500 hits, 100 kudos, and 15k words without any of you. i hope you guys know just how important you are to not only me but to the progression of this story. ily all <3

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working on this for a while and ive put a lot of thought into this (this is literally my baby) so please tell me what you think :)  
> also ofc i highly recommend you listen to Arctic Monkeys' "Do I Wanna Know?". god its such a bop and so angsty i love it lmao


End file.
